The Home Comming
by Brony114
Summary: Nocturne Armor, A former Student of Princess Celestia and lost to Equestria for 15 years, is the Captain of the parrot port police in the south sea islands off the west coast of Equestria where Pirates threaten the very safety of the islanders. Nocturne also faces a dilemma of Identity as he is forced to choose between the life he left in equestria and the Island that took him in.
1. Chapter 1

The Hall of the Princesses in the Canterlot palace, was large and vast; It was made up of 24 large stained glass windows spanning the east and west walls. Each Pain depicted a story from pony lore.

From his stroller, a young unicorn colt with a deep blue coat and light green mane and tail named Nocturne Armor, was staring at the wonders this new room had to offer as he was used to seeing his own small brightly colored room with pictures of stars, moons, clouds with birds and pegasi. He could hear off in the distance his mother talking to somepony whose voice he hadn't recognized. He couldn't understand everything that they were talking about since he was too young to understand many words yet. He was content to looking around and every once in a while play with his dangling toy of pegasi.

Then his mother's face appeared. She was a unicorn who was light green in color with darker pink colors that made up her main and tail. Her eyes were a bright green and she smiled at Nocturne. Then another pony appeared , she was tall, white with magenta eyes and a flowing pastel mane. She smiled at Nocturne who shied away in fear. The Taller unicorn with wings smiled and turned to his mother while saying something. Her words weren't any of the words he was used to like Mom, Dad, or I love you. Then she looked back at Nocturne and smiled again, Nocturne dug his face into his blankie and shield it away. The pony then nuzzled him. he was shocked at first but then he felt good and safe. The pony said " Hello there." softly as she nuzzled him. Then he pulled his face out from under his blankie and with his big green eyes he looked and smiled at her. The taller unicorn pulled her muzzle back a little and smiled again. She said " Awe there you are!" Nocturne stuck his little fore hooves out wanting to be picked up, but the tall pony turned to talk to his mother again before she saw nocturne's gesture.

The two talked and every once in a while they would laugh. Nocturne wanted to be held by this new pony, she was nice. Nocturne struggled to get up and he was soon on his hooves. The two mares were talking and didn't take notice of his actions. Nocturne concentrated real hard and soon magic flowed out from his tiny horn. He had done this several times when he wanted something like a toy that fell from his crib. With a flash, he disappeared from his stroller.

The two mares noticed the flash of light and turned to the stroller. His mother had worry on her face and the taller one was shocked. The two looked around frantically trying to find the young colt. Then The taller mare noticed she felt something on her back. she turned and saw Nocturne standing on the middle of her back just between her wings. his bright eyes looked into hers and he smiled. The two exchanged smiles and the tall mare giggled. Nocturne feeling tired from using magic stretched and yawned only to perform a 360 and plopped down and fall asleep nestling into her coat. His mother began to apologize but the tall mare just nuzzled him and said, " It's ok, he's adorable."

Then all the colors of the world appeared to melt and swirl around. Lines were fading away and sense stopped making sense. Nocturne could feel himself being pulled away from his mother and away from his new friend. He cried out trying to get his mommy to hear him, but she was nowhere to be found. The colors mixed to grey and darker shadows crept into the swirling storm. nocturne could hear a voice laughing. It said. " Alright you drunken fools, take that scurvy dog into the hold!" and then it laughed again.

Nocturne sprung up from his bed and yelled " Mom! Princess!" His head was dripping with cold sweat and his heart rate was elevated. He searched around his room with wooden floors and walls. He was now wide awake alone in his bedroom in his house. Nocturne Armor , Now a stallion, took a moment to collect himself before he got up for his usual morning routine. He looked at his alarm clock and noticed it was seven in the had about thirty minutes to get to work.

"Crap..." He said as he sprung out of bed. He knew he didn't have much time so he would skip breakfast this time instead of his shower. Soon he was in his Police uniform and was at his door. He levitated a dried piece of pastry from his kitchen table and pushed the front door open. light flooded into the small cottage and the sounds of gentle waves and seagulls could be heard. his front yard was a beach with sparcly growing palmtrees, one of them just to the right of his front door. Then he was out. He galloped down the beach with the sea to his right and the rest of the island to his left. He passed many beach front houses and ponies would wave to him. he would wave back while galloping on three hooves. his uniform had a patch on the left and right shoulders that read " Parrot Port Police Dept." His collar had his rank insignia that signified he was a captain. In fact, he was the Captain of the entire police force of his tiny island.

Parrot Port is a small island in the south sea, it's a small city state on one of many islands in an island chain which is run by a city council and Mayor Styles Hoofington. The Island is mostly inhabited by ship wrecked ponies who were unlucky enough to be caught in a current that pulls ships into the rocky shores. Also there is a barrier of magic that stops most communications from reaching the lands to the east including Equestria. It is a natural occurrence, though very inconvenient and dangerous. The only other neighboring ponies is an Island of pirates that live on the oldest island of the chain. It still has an active volcano. They are very hostile to the ponies of Parrot Port so Nocturne and his police force end up doubling as a defence force too. They even have a war ship named the Queen's Pearl.

Noc turned down a street named Seal way that lead to the marketplace of his town. On the way there is the public hoof ball field. Down further from there is city hall and the hospital. after that is the marketplace. The police department is just after city hall.

Noc made it to the hoof ball field when a whoosh of wind could be heard just above him. A voice called out to him .

" Noc! What are you doing? It's already 7:20 everyone is waiting on you!" Said Nocturne's long time friend, Breeze Sentinel ( A pegasus with a white coat, light and dark blue streaked mane and tail and a cocky attitude. His cutie make is leaves blowing in the wind).

"Oh, get off me! I'm not late yet!" said Nocturne.

"Normally I wouldn't care, but this time Huffington's there!" Breeze said with emphasis on Hoofington.

" That old geezer's There? I knew somethings wrong!" Said Nocturne. Breeze started flying upside down over Nocturne, " Things are very interesting today!"said Breeze, looking at Nocturne from above.

" Then we need to get there fast!" After Nocturne said that, he kicked his running into high gear. The two raced down the street, one galloping and one flying, till they got to the police station.

(The night before)

Twilight was walking with Princess Celestia from the tower that Celestia raised and lowered the sun from every day. The two alicorns were discussing Twilight's recent trip to Manehattan with her friends. " The mayor was so nice to give us a tour of his city. They even held a parade for us! Rarity seemed to eat it up of course." Twilight said. The two Alicorns laughed at that. " Im Glad you had as much fun as I did the last time I visited Manehattan." Celestia said to her former student. The two made it to her personal chambers and the guards standing at each post opened it for them. They both saluted the princesses.

" I have something to show you Twilight. It was a trinket I had received from the Mayor of Manehattan." Celestia turned to Twilight and motioned for her to come into her room. Twilight hadn't been in Princess Celestia's Room since she was a small filly so she jumped at the opportunity.

" Of Course Princess!" She said as she entered the room.

The oval shaped room had a large ruge in the middle and a beautifully carved bed with pegasi adorning each lined every wall except for large vanity. There was a fireplace in the west wall and a balcony on the east wall. Celestia looked through a box on the top shelf of one of her shelves and levitated a small snow globe.

Twilight was given a similar one by the Mayor but Celestia's was ten years older. Celestia levitated it to Twilight who took it into her magical hold. Celestia spoke,

" It's a lot like yours, but I received this one from the mayor when he was first voted inr. I feel he lived up to his promises and more; don't you think dear princess?" Twilight was admiring the globe and taking note of the differences in the objects that made up the replica city.

" He sure has, Im glad he has done so much for the poor." Twilight said optimistically.

Then twilight noticed the row of portraits that lined the desk . many of them were ponies she recognised, including one of her as a filly , yet there was one that she didn't recognise. It was a picture of a very young colt unicorn with a dark blue coat and green main and eyes. Celestia was standing next to him in the picture.

" Princess?" twilight asked.

" Yes twilight?" Celestia responded. Celestia looked at the pictures that Twilight was staring at.

" Who is that colt?" Twilight walked up to the portrait and pointed with her hoof.

Celestia's smile seemed to melt away into a look of sorrow. Twilight noticed and trotted up to her with a look of worry. She knew she hit a sore spot and was sorry for it. Celestia then spoke,

" Twilight,What i'm about to tell you, you mustn't speak of it too Blueblood or any of the court members." Twilight knew this was important so she nodded her head and listened.

" As you know, I've had many students before you, well this one is just as special to me as you are. His name is Nocturne Armor. He was a very promising student, and he was my dearest nephew." Twilight's eyes opened wide in shock. She only knew of one Nephew and that was Prince Blueblood.

" Is ... he Prince Blueblood Brother?" Celestia looked up at twilight to answer.

" Yes, his younger brother in fact." Twilight was in awe. She knew this was a huge secret.

" Where is he? What happened to him Princess?" Twilight asked. Celestia gave Twilight a more sorrowful look and her lip began to quiver.

" I... dont know? When i first took him under my wing he was ...a little younger than you, and ...He was like a son to me." The princess was fighting back tears and Twilight trotted up to her and put her wing over Celestia.

" However, one night. he just disappeared." Twilight asked her ,

" Was he taken?" Celestia shook her head and answered.

" No I believe he ran away." Twilight then asked

" but why? What would make him run away if you two had such a good relationship?" Celestia looked up in thought, then said,

" I believe he was ashamed of something he did. He may have tried to use Dark magic." Twilight then lowered her head. She knew how Celestia was angry with her when she was a little filly and tried to learn about dark magic. Celestia lectured her but that was it. She was quickly forgiven.

" You two must miss each other, I know I would miss you if I had to run away. I look at you like a mother!" Twilight knew that only her connection with the princess would help ease her pain, if only a little. Celestia smiled at twilight and nuzzled her.

" I miss him so much, If only he knew that, maybe he would come back."

The two monarchs spent the rest of their nights talking about the past and remembering all the good that had come from their relationship.

Princess Luna was in her room, meditating in preperation for her nightly dream walk. Her horn glowed as she concentraited on feeling outward with her mind. She could sense the many dreams that were taking place, some of them felt good and calm, while others gave her the feelings of stress and doubt. She could feel her self pushing the bounderies of her senses, further and further out.

" All seems to be calm tonight, maybe I ought to stretch out further this time." Luna thought to her self. Then her horn glowed even brighter and sparks began to t spurt out wildly. Luna could feel the boundaries of her senses broadening in vastness. Soon she was reaching out beyond the shores of Equestria and her borders. Still everythign was calm and harmonious. Then she felt something she had not felt in a while. To the south west way out in the ocean, there was something missing. Usually she could only perceive a dark spot in this area, a place she couldn't venture out to in her state of dream walking, yet this night it seemed like the vial of magic had lifted. Luna took this opertunity to reach out past this point. Soon se ame across a small town of dreaming ponies, way out in an island chain. Most dreams were calm and peacful but there was one that cought her attention. It wasn't a nightmare, but she nocticed it was more about a nestalgic memory. The emotions were running strong so she dove into the dream.

Suprizingly, she found herself trotting through the canterlot palace. Luna was in the hall commemorated after her and her sister. Of Course it looked different and many of the stories of The elements of harmony were missing. Luna then noticed her sister and a familiar looking noble mare conversing on the oposite end of the room. Next to them was a stoller.

Luna trotted over to the stoller and saw a young colt. she recognised the colt even though she had never seen him in her life. His colors gave him away as a pony her sister had trouble talking about. /she watched as Celestia and the mare converesed, Thier conversation was muted as the dreamer had no memory of what they said. She also witnessed The colt teleport ontop of Celestia, This made Luna giggle. Then the dream took a turn for the worst as she could feel the room swirling around and turning grey. Her sister and the other mare were now gone and the stroller was flying around . Luna could hear the young colt crying out,

" Moma...Moma..." Her heart was pounding and soon she could hear the colt's voice sounding older like a stallion, and he was saying

" MOM! Princess!"Then the dream stopped and she found herself back in her room in canterlot.

" I ... I ... Found him!" Luna said to her self in gasps. Then luna sprange from her rug and galloped to


	2. Chapter 2

( Later that next day)

Nocturne had made it to the briefing with time to spare. As he rushed in with Breeze, he was greeted by the Mayor. The old red earth pony tipped his hat to the captain and said in his familiar Canterlot accent, " Good morning Captain, I was hoping you would make it since my time is valuable." If Noc wasn't trying to keep up the friendly facade he would have rolled his eyes. " I wouldn't waste it for the world Mayor!" Noc said in a chipper tone. " Yes..Indeed." The mayor didn't sounds convinced. " Well now, lets get this briefing started!" The mayor said as he moved to a chair that was situated at the end of the table. that made up the conference room. It was a U shaped one and in the middle there was a slide projector. Nocturne's lieutenant Pepper Stowaway, a Black and grey pegasus mare with bright violet eyes and a barrel with a pepper shaker cutie mark, was operating the slide projector. She was the one that was conducting the briefing.

Nocturne sat next to her placing his scroll and quill set in front of him for note taking. Pepper leaned over to him and whispered in his ear,

" Noc, what's going on with you? You haven't been yourself lately." Nocturne leaned in and whispered back,

" Just another bad night thats all."

Pepper had a look of worry.

" Noc, it's like it's been getting worse for the past week. Maybe you should take some time off." Pepper wasn't usually this concerned with her boss, but his well being did mean the safty of the Island. It was his magic pylons, which were placed all around the island, that warded off dark magic conjured up by pirate unicorns after all.

" Relax Lieutenant, Im fine. Now can we get this show on the road?" Nocturne levitated a quill and dipped it in his ink. flicking off the excess, he then hovered it over his parchment, ready to start writing. Pepper was not happy with his respons.

" You know Noc, I hate it when you do that!" Pepper glared at him. Nocturne looked up at her and said, " What are you talking about?"

" You know when you're so dismissive of every pony when they show you least bit of concern!"

" Pepper,Look, Im fine! OK?"

" Ugh, fine but don't come crying to me when you're sick or something!"

" I won't." Pepper shook her head and then focused her attention on the slide projector.

Pepper then turned it on and a slide lit up on the white screen in front of everyone. The lieutenant began her briefing,

"At the beginning of this week we have come across an anomaly regarding the barrier off our east coast. For a week now the barrier that stopped us from contacting the rest of the world, magically or otherwise , has been thinning. Well, last night, it has disappeared altogether and it hasn't come back. Also, the westward sea current has also decreased in intensity." as Pepper said this she flicked through several slides. showing a map and various photos of the coast; some of them showed shipwrecks.

"Due to this strange event, Pirate activity has increased around the main Island. Since we are no longer protected on the east coast anymore it's up to use to further secure the island." Said Pepper.

" Have the other islanders noticed this change?" Asked the Mayor.

" Negative Sir and I suggest we kept it that way for now. We can't risk everypony trying to get off this island while we have the pirate threat." Replied Pepper.

"What about any incoming coms? " Asked a cream colored pegasus with an orange mane and tale highlighted with yellow. Her name was Autumn Bliss with the rank of lieutenant and her cutie mark was a tree with orange leaves.

" So far it's been quite." Pepper Replied.

"Looks like we'll have to beef up our patrols. Sea star, Im going to need you to come with me today; We need to check all the pylons and make sure they're in working order." said Nocturn. Sea star, a blue unicorn mare with a seafoam green main and silver eyes, is a sargent. From time to time Nocturn helped her study magic since she is adept to it. Star was also the only pony Nocturn was willing to allow to mess with the pylons.

" Ugh, I hate dealing with those things! Boss do we have to?" She complained. She had a pouty face as she asked this.

"Star, You know as well as I, I can't be looking after these things all the time. Come on, you'll get the hang of them!" Nocturn encouraged. The mayor was taking a few notes himself when he looked up and asked,

"...and what shall I tell the public? We cannot keep this a secret forever!"

" We'll have to play it by ear for now Mayor. We cannot risk the pirates taking any more prisoners. It's bad enough we still have ponies to rescue." Pepper said. Over the years, The pirates have been able to snatch up ponies who would venture out too far from the protection of the island. Many of them were being used as slaves to produce food or raw materials for the pirates; working in mines and on farms.

" Perhaps Captain, we can ask for help from Equestria." The mayor suggested. He adjusted his monocle with his right hoof while focusing on Nocturn. Nocturn was quite.

" Sir, the Mayor's right. We have a chance to contact them." Said Pepper.

" … Captain?" The mayor asked. Nocturn didn't give a reply at first. He seemed to be in deep thought.

" Oh uh, Yeah of course….Why not?" Nocturn said nervously. The Mayor picked up on this but he didn't inquire.

" Very well, we will try contacting Equestria for support. Until we get a reply, we will keep our current state of affairs confidential." Said the Mayor while sticking the notes he wrote into his saddle bag.

" Right… in that case, I want patrols on the coasts to be doubled. Breeze, I need you to keep the Pearl ready in case we might need it." Nocturn looked at Breeze when he said this.

" You got it Boss!" Breeze said with confidence and a smile.

" Ok everyone, We have a long day ahead of us. lets get to it!"

( That Same day, Las Pegasus Docks. )

"Does anypony know where Pinkie is?" Asked a fussy purple alicorn princess.

"Twilight, will you relax? Shes on her way! shes just packing some snacks for us for the trip!" Apple jack replied with slight annoyance. Twilight trotted past her while triple checking a huge checklist she was levitating in front of her.

" Girls please we need to make sure we have every pony and everything accounted for! Once we set sail, we can't just turn around if we forgot something!" Twilight trotted up to spike who was securing some barrels of apple cider with rope.

" Spike when you're done here, go with Rarity and buy some more produce!" Twilight ordered Spike.

" Oh Come on Twilight, we have plenty for the trip! Can't you just relax? We have everything taken care of!" Spike tilted his head to the right in an exasperated expression.

" No Spike, We have only one chance at getting this journey right. We need to make sure we have enough food for the trip and then some. Remember we're not going to have a lot to do and you know what boredom will drive ponies to do." Twilight retorted.

" Oh yeah." Spike said with a sense of defeat.

Twilight was definitely fussy with good reason. It wasn't every day that a long lost prince of equestria was located. It wasn't necessary for motivating Twilight to do it on her own, but Princess Celestia asked her to go to the islands in the south sea to bring back Prince Nocturn Armor. Twilight had a knack for not letting her Princess and former mentor down so it was all hooves on deck.

The ship they would be taking is an old wooden vessel that had three main sails. It's name is "The Griffon King." It's captain is an blue green earth pony with a grey mane and tale and a short beard. His cutie mark is a sail ship's wheel. His name is Captain Nehab.

"Captain, how long before we depart?" Twilight asked the captain who was sitting at the helm just above them smoking his pipe.

" We are just about ready to set sail your highness, we're just waiting on your pink friend and another group that should be coming in any minute now!" He said in a gruff and chipper tone.

" Another group? We can't be waiting for somepony else, we have a Island to sail too!" Twilights frustration was beginning to peak.

" Relax Twilight, We're here. " Said the Crystal Princess as she trotted behind Twilight.

" (Gasp) Cadence! What are you doing here?" Twilight was pleasantly shocked by her favorite foal sitter's arrival. . Cadence was accompanied by a small detail of Crystal guards who contrasted with Twilight's detail of Canterlot day guards. The two princesses embraced each other.

" What, you didn't think you would be doing this alone, did you?" Cadence nuzzled Twilight which made her blush.

It wasn't long before Rarity, spike and Pinkie pie were trotting and bouncing up the street towards the docks. The sun was beginning to set over the sea ahead of them as the group finished securing everything they had brought. Twilight made a fourth check of the list and then she gave the all green signal to set sail. The Captain began shouting orders to his crew,

" Alright! three quarters mast! Pull up that ancker and bring our heading 36 degrees!"

His crew of experienced sailors repeated the orders and performed them quickly. Pinkie pie was bouncing around the deck having the time of her life.

" Princess, we should be making landfall on the east most island by tomorrow morning." said Nehab.

" Perfect, That should give us enough time to explore the island." Twilight replied. The captian gave Twilight a somber look,

"Princess, I have to warn you,no ships have made it back from that island for years. The only Ships to have been seen coming from the islands were pirate slave ships and that was over fifteen years ago. The only reason I'm willing to attempt this trip is the waters around the islands seemed to have calm down. Still, it's rather risky going. If you want to turn back, now's the time. "

" Sorry Captain, but we need to make this trip, There's a prince who needs our help and I'm not going to turn my back on him." Twilight replied.

" Very well princess, let's hope for the best." Nehab said.

"Yes, lets!" Twilight seconded.

( sunset that evening in Parrot Port)

" Star! are you done with that Pylon yet?" Nocturn Yelled for Sea Star who was checking pylons all day with him. The purplish stones that stuck out of the ground created a magical barrier around the island that repelled dark magic, making it difficult for pirates to create a beach head. Star was next to the last one as her horn glowed a green hue. Checking a pylon was more similar to talking to a system and checking it's operational status. The last one was working.

" Last one Boss! It's working!" She said in her slightly high voice. She let her magic dissipate and she blinked her silver eyes a few times.

" Well done! We'll head back to the station and call it a day!" Nocturn trotted up to her, his badge shimmering in the sun set.

" Looks like we don't have much to worry about, right?" His green eyes were now bright with the sun behind him. His smile glowed just as bright. A slight breeze ruffled his locks with the sea behind him. Sea Star let the image set for a moment before replying. She did enjoy working with Noc.

"Uh...Right!" Star wasn't' sure why but she was happy to work with Noc, not that she would ever let him know.

" I don't know about you, but i'm beat!" Nocturn turned towards the town. He then looked at Sea Star. and said,

" Ok lets go!" She nodded her head.

"It's about time!" She smiled back at him.

( after sunset, on the Griffon King)

The galley of the Griffon King was full of ponies that night and the cook on board was working as fast as he could. Since the galley was only one large room, every pony would be sharing it, from the royalty to the guards. This was no problem for anyone of course. The girls in particular were having a blast. Pinkie was playing a ukulele with one of the crew members and Rarity was singing. Nehab trotted over to where Twilight and Cadence were sitting, which was right next to the other girls.

" It's not quite the Canterlot Dining Hall, But it's the best galley in the south seas!" Nehab exclaimed to the princesses.

" It works for me!" Exclaimed an engorged Rainbowdash. Applejack was too busy eating an apple to reply properly but she made some noises and nodded her head in agreement. fluttershy was in the corner playing with one of the crew members farret.

" I second that Captain!" Cadence spoke up.

The seas were calm that night and lunas moon reflected off the water in a silverlight as the tiny ship sailed in the vast sea.

( 8:00 pm Parrot Port)

Nocturn trotted through the oil lamp light streets, still in his uniform. Most ponies were now going about their night lives as bars and nightclubs were alive with music. Many ponies greeted Nocturn on his way to a specific tiki bar at the end of the street, close to the beach. A couple of foals played with sparklers while chasing each galloped past Nocturn, but one stopped and turned to look at him.

" Hey Noc!" Said the young red pegasus colt with a black mane and tail highlighted with white streaks.

" What's up Red? What are you all doing up so late?" Nocturn asked as he looked around at Red's friends.

" It's summer, we don't have to go to school you know!" Red replied.

" Oh, well have fun!" Noc said as he ruffled up Red's mane with his hoof. red slicked it back fervently.

" Hey Noc, can you play hoof ball with us tomorrow?" Nocturn looked at red as he thought. he knew the possibility of him having any free time outside of work the next day was little to none.

" If it's in the cards, I will!" He said after thinking about it.

" All right!" Red said as he then turned to run off while yelling to his friends,

"Hey guys! He said yes!" Red galloped off quickly.

" Hey, thats not what I said!" Nocturn yelled in vain. Then after seeing the young colt was gone, he shook his head, smiled and trotted off.

soon he came to the tiki bar that was brightly lit with a neon sign reading " Tiki Sue." It's owner was working the bar that night. Noc Trotted up to the bar and sat in one of the stools.

" Hey Moma." Noc said to the Zebra.

" Boy you look like the surf spat you out!" Said the Zebra in a loving tone. her jamaican like accent was there but it wasn't thick. Takola is a middle aged Zebra who came to the island as a little filly. She is one of the longest stayed residents of Parrot port. From the time she was sixteen she began her tiki bar. When Nocturn washed ashore fifteen years ago with several foals including Breeze Sentinel and Pepper Stowaway, Takola was the one to take him in as a surrogate son.

" I saw you out there with that Unicorn. Whats her name? The blue one!" Takola asked.

" Sea Star, why do you ask?" Noc hated hearing his mother talk about finding a mare friend and he knew where she was going with her question.

" Shes very pretty, you two look real nice together." Takola said.

" What? No way Moma, its not like that! She's my understudy, Thats it!" Noc was looking away, Takola moved to look him in the eyes with an expectant look. then after a moment of silence she sighed and asked,

" So what will it be son?" Noc then remembered why he was there, other than paying his mother a visit.

" Oh yeah, Apple jack on the rocks. Thanks Moma." He said. Takola grabbed a fresh glass, filled it with crushed ice and the expensive Apple Jack that Nocturn grew a liking to. A few years ago a huge shipment of the stuff washed up on shore in several crates. There were many bottles that would last for a while.

" (Sigh) I remember you as a small colt, playing on the beach with your friends. It seems like it was only yesterday. Now all you do is over work your self." Takola said as she gave Noc the drink.

" Well someone has to Moma." Noc said

" I was really hoping you would date Pepper." Takola continued

" Mom She's married now and besides we've always been friends!" Noc said with a hint of annoyance.

" Well she was interested in you before she married." Takola said with one eyebrow up. Noc stuttered with his response.

" …..That was a long time ago Ma. Do we really need to talk about this now?"

" Boy, I just want you to be happy is all. You can marry who ever you wish, just don't waste your life away, Those rocks won't bring you happiness." Noc slammed his hooves down on the bar.

" Those Pylons keep us out of slavery!" Noc felt the harshnes of his tone and Calmed him self down a little. Takola wasn't a stranger to his smal outbursts and she knew he was under a lot of stress lately.

"…..Oh Moma I wish I could, I really do, but I can't quit my job and I can't stop protecting this island. There's just too much at stake."

" I know Boy, Just make plans to let it go some day, and soon!"

" I will Momma, I promise." Noc took a sip of his Apple jack.

( 10:30 Nocturnes Home.)

Nocturn Armor shuffled into his home levitating a bottle of Rum that his mother gave him to relax with. He left his door open as he trotted over to his desk. With his magic he lit an oil lamp that sat on his desk. He sat down and put the bottle on his night stand. The small flame flickered casting shadows all about the room. Noc scratched his head and then levitated a piece of parchment from a stack in his drawer. He set it down and pulled a quill out from his collection and began to write,

" Dear Princess Celestia,

I know it's been a very long time since You've heard anything from me and im sorry. These past fifteen years or so have been trying for me and I've had a lot of time to think, yet, I have nothing to show for. I have so much to say and so much to apologize for , yet I dont even know where to begin. I wish you could forgive me.

In any case, As Captain of the Parrot Port Police dept., I write this letter as a formal request for support from the Equestrian nation. Parrot Port is under a constant siege from Pirate forces that intend to enslave our citizens. We need your your help, Militarily and otherwise. I Wait expectantly for your reply,

sincerely,

….."

Nocturn was having trouble finishing that last part of the letter. The part where you write and sign your name and title. His quill trembled dropping tiny splotches of ink on the paper. He knew his place and his title, but writing it seemed so final for him. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't want to, he couldn't. His will failed him. As he realised he wouldn't write "Captain Nocturn Armor," He crumpled the letter and threw it to his trash bin, which was overflowing with similar letters.

Frustrated, He blew the oil lamp out and trotted over to his bed where he slumped into it. He fell asleep, not even bothering to close his front door.

(10:30 pm on the Griffon King)

Twilight was on the bow of the ship looking out on the sea with the moon shining of it's surface. Cadence trotted up next to her. The two exchanged smiles and then Twilight spoke,

" So why did you decide to come? Im sure It was hard leaving my brother behind to look after the Crystal Empire." Twilight was looking out over the sea as she asked this. Cadence stared out over the water as well.

" Yes it was, but this trip is just as important to me as it is to Celestia. It's been so long since I've seen Nocturn. He was like a little brother to me before I met you. He is important to me like you are." Cadence explained to Twilight.

" He seems really special to every pony. I hope I really get to meet him." Twilight said with a smile.

" Yes I hope so too. I really wonder what he is like now that he's grown up. I hope he's alright!"

Cadence sighed as she continued to stare out at the ocean. Twilight Sighed as well.


	3. Chapter 3

(7:30 the next morning, Parrot Port Island)

Seagulls squawked off in the distance. They glided into the wind catching an updraft that made their flight effortless as the day was bright and sunny, perfect for seafaring. Many of the Parrot Port islanders were out and about taking care of their daily business as they usually did.

The Police, however, were out in force. Every inch of beach was being watched and the town was being covered by roaming patrols as well. Still, the townsfolk were none the wiser about the change in their environment.

Nocturn Armor was on the east beach near the docks where The Queen's Pearl made birth. He was accompanied by his constantly complaining sergeant Sea Star as they once again checked the pylons.

" Oh quit your whining, we're only checking the east shore today, we'll be done by lunch!"

" Ugh, I hope so! I think I'm starting to get a headache!" Sea Star exclaimed. Nocturn was beginning to feel annoyed by his understudy.

" You're a headache." He said under his breath. Star looked up at him with a look of confusion.

" What?" She asked.

" Nothing Sargent, just keep checking, We only have twenty more to go." Noc turned to look away from Star hopeful that she didn't hear enough of what he said because that would be a whole morning of annoyance. Little did Noc know that his morning was about to get really annoying.

( 7:30 am, The Griffon King)

Rainbow dash was perched on top of the main mast looking down on the ocean with a land mass slowly coming into view in front of the ship. Rainbow had been flying with the seagulls since six that morning and she was the first one to spot land. All the girls were below deck getting ready for getting off the ship. Twilight was double checking provisions , tents and other equipment for living in the wilderness. It wasn't apparent how civilized the islanders were so she needed to be able to fallback on contingencies. Captain Nehab came down to talk to Twilight from up top, leaving his first mate in charge of bringing the ship in as close to the shore as he could.

" Princess, we'll be making landfall in about 10 minutes." He told her. Twilight was trotting around with spike oh her back reading off the list she compiled. Cadence was on the opposite end of the boat checking the equipment as well.

" Thank you Captain, We should be ready by the time we reach land." she said confidently.

( East beach Parrot Port Island)

Nocturn Armor took a small break from checking pylons as he sat on the cool sand that had yet to heat up from the sun. He took a swig of water from his canteen when he noticed something on the horizon. He lowered his canteen that was in his ethereal hold and took a better look at the object. It was large and had masts. His eyes grew wide .

" Star, can you see that?" He asked as he turned to star who was finishing checking a pylon. She looked up at where Noc was pointing. She squinted her silver eyes until she saw something out on the horizon.

" What is …..It that a ship?" Star asked shocked. Noc nodded his head and stood up. Then he noticed that there was a second vessel, a vessel he knew all too well. It was dark with black sails and very well armed. It was heading east towards the new ship, most likely to intercept it

" Ugh, of course!" Noc exclaimed with slight frustration. He knew he had to do something to stop the pirates from getting to the new ship which may not have been armed as far as he knew. At that moment Breeze Sentinel swooped in.

" Noc, did you see…." Breeze was cut off by Nocturn.

" Yeah I see it! Get the pearl ready, I'm going to take my boat!" Noc rebuilt a row boat from a ship that crashed ashore and added an invention to it which he created, a magic powered motor. The boat was small but it was fast enough to avoid the guns of the pirate ships. Nocturn then looked at Star.

" Watch over the Pylons, I don't need any pirates making it to shore while I'm out there." he said calmly to her.

" Noc, Isn't it going to be dangerous?" She said with a hint of worry.

" What are you talking about? Of course it is! Those are pirates!" He said confused.

" But What if you get hurt?" She asked even more worried,.

" What? I….look we need to help that ship out, We can't afford to let the pirates take more prisoners!" Noc said irritated and still confused as to why Star was acting weird.

" But Noc, what if…." Noc cut her off.

" Star you have your orders, I need you to take care of these pylons. You know what to do!" He said as he galloped off to the docks.

" But Noc…?" Star called out in vien. She was now looking down at the sand wondering if he was going to come back. She knew first hand how vicious the Pirates are, she watched her own parents get captured.

( top deck of the Griffon King)

Twilight was now up top chatting with her friends and Cadence. The guards were in their armor and ready for the day. Pinkie was playing go fish with Rarity as they waited to go ashore.

" Captain, I think I see docks." Twilight told Nehab.

" Oh yes I see it too Princess. Thats good news!" He said in return.

" Oh look I think a ship is headed our way!" Twilight said. Nehab took one look at it and turned pale. Twilight noticed the change.

" Captain?" she asked.

"All hands on deck! Guests get down below! We're under attack!" Nehab Yelled at his Crew and the passengers. Twilight continues to look at Nehab in confusion.

" Whats going on?" she demanded.

" Princess! Please get below deck! We have pirates coming our way!" He said shivering with fear.

" Pirates? We can take them on!" Rainbow said as she swooped down to land on the deck.

" Please Princess You should get below deck! I couldn't forgive myself if you or your friends were hurt!" He said pleading. Just then a barrage of cannon fire could be heard off in the distance.

" Incoming!" Said the helms pony.

" Hit the Deck! Yelled Captain Nehab while tackling Twilight.

Just then a hail of cannon balls hit the water just next to the ship. Twilight pushed Nehab off and got up to peer over the side of the ship. The pirates had almost caught up.

( One mile out to sea)

Just as Pepper had reported, the waters were calm almost as if the current had vanished completely, which made it easier for Noc to pilot his boat east ward. He could see the Pirate ship engaging the smaller ship and the crew trying their best to avoid the waves of cannon fire aimed at them. He could also see armored ponies. .

"Crap, almost there!" He said to no one in particular. The motor buzzed erratically as it pushed the small boat through the waves with sparks shooting out every once in a while. He aimed the boat for the pirate ship trying to get on the starboard side of it. A few arrows landed in the water next to him so he swerved the boat trying to throw off the aim of who ever was shooting at him.

" What in the name of Celesta am I doing?" he thought to himself. Then he saw something that almost made him crash into the ship. A large shield bubble formed around the civilian ship deflecting the cannon fire.

" Who in hay did that? " He asked himself. Powerful magic such as teleporting and transformation spells were a rare thing for any unicorn to perform, but shield spells were in another league of their own. Noc tried to form a shield spell once but it backfired and nearly put him in the hospital.

The pirates kept shooting at the shield until it broke. Captain Nehab ordered the guards and his crew to form up.

"Every pony, prepare to repel boarders!" Said Nehab. Twilight was on her knees from over exerting herself from trying to maintain the shield. Rainbow picked her up and flew her to the entrance of the cargo hold. The Guards lined up with the ship's crew on the port side. They waited for the onslaught to come.

Nocturn managed to tie to the pirate ship. The pirates lost sight of him. He pulled himself up to the side of the deck and rolled on to it. He hid behind a crate.

"this is stupid, this is stupid, this is stupid….!" he kept telling himself. It wasn't like he was afraid of pirates, but taking on an entire ship by himself was a little daunting . This would take some cunning.

" Ok noc, focus, you have to get their attention!" He told himself. the Pirates were getting ready to board the Griffon King with grappling hooks. Noc noticed the crate he was behind had bags of gunpowder. He changed his plan from diversion to destruction. One pony aimed a swivel gun at one of the port holes.

meanwhile the girls were in the cargo hold tending to Twilight. CAdence was healing Twilight with her magic while the others did their best to fan her. Rarity was close to a port hole thinking about the prospect of being captured by pirates.

" What are we going to do? We simply cannot just let these Pirates take any of us!" Rarity exclaimed in fear. Pinkie bounced up to rarity with a look of confidence.

" Don't worry Rarity, Spike will protect you!" Pinkie let out a giggle. Spike blushed.

Suddenly something broke through the port window. it was a grapple hook that latched onto the hole it made. it wasn't long before a pirate swung in, grabbed Rarity and was out the window with her screaming for Spike. Spike jumped to his feet and ran for the hole.

" Rarity!" He screamed as he lept for the hole. He barely managed to catch the hook with his claw as it let go of the port hole. both spike and rarity were gone.

"Spike! Rarity!" all the girls screamed including Twilight. The all jumped for the hole but arrows stopped them from pursuing.

" Oh what do we do?" Twilight looked at her friends. Cadence tried casting a spell. Suddenly portal like reflection formed out of thin air and The girls could see Rarity as she was being pulled up to the ship.

Noc was setting up some bags of powder on the stern of the ship when he noticed a white unicorn screaming on her way up to the ship. she was pulled from the Griffon King. Then he noticed a small baby dragon hop on to the deck. He was trying his best to look scary but it wasn't working. The captain, a muscular pegasus grabbed one of Spikes feet with his wing and laughed at him as he dangled trying to fight back. Noc concentrated and teleported closer to the bow.

"Leave him alone you ruffian!" Rarity screamed at the pirate captain.

" Ha ha ha, what do we have here? A ferocious Dragon?" The captain continued to laugh along with a few of his crew members.

" Alright lads! Get Ready to board!" The captain barked.

"Maybe you should reconsider you Ugly Mule!" Noc Shouted from behind a tarp .

" Who said that?" Growled the captain. His eyes searched the deck for the voice that dared call him a mule. Then a large explosion took out the stern. sending one pirate flying off the ship.

" Damn it, we've been boarded! Search the deck for the fool, I want his head!" The captain was considerably angry.

"Crap…." Said Noc. The others didn't' go off. This was a bad plan and he knew it.

Pirates Scoured the deck looking for any sign of boarders. one found the Dinky.

" We Got a boat here!" he yelled pointing with his hoof over the side. another pony found where the explosives came from. He pointed at the missing bags of powder to let every pony know. Tarps were beings pulled up one at a time. It was then Noc made his move, jumping from behind the tarp he was hiding behind and galloping past one of the pirates. They all yelled and screamed while chasing after him. Noc jumped over one pirate and bucked another in mid air. Hi was desperate to reach the fuse he thought should have been burning even though that fuse

consisted of a trail of poured powder.

after collapsing a stack of crates to cover his path, Nocturn managed to find where the fuse stopped burning. He then set it on fire again with his magic. One unicorn pirate blasted the crates out of the way and charged Noc. Noc shot a few bursts of magic towards them and suppressed their advancement. His next problem was getting away from that side of the ship.

Rarity watched the chase in shock and confusion. Spike stopped fighting to watch the strange display of chaos. Noc was cornered and was looking for options.

" Looks like it's over for you blue!" said one pirate from behind his cover.

"No not yet…" Noc said to himself as he watched the fuse burn around the corner. he knew he had about a 20 seconds before he was chum. Then he focused his magic, trying to cast something he found difficult to do in stressful situation.

" Come on, come on!" He said. Then with a flash of light he disappeared. Suddenly he was falling and grabbing onto cloth, black cloth. He managed to grab hold of a rope on the way down with his mouth. It wasn't long before the deck exploded and the mast he was on began to fall towards the bow. he tried swinging and barely made it past the burning rubble just inches away. he let go and rolled towards the stern. The crew began jumping off the ship to get away from the fire. The other boat look on in horror.

Noc got up with a groan, his entire body was in pain.

" You! You're going to pay with your head!" Growled a very angry pirate captain. Noc got up and hid behind a canon. The Captain, his first mate, and two other crew members were still guarding Rarity and Spike, not wanting to lose their prize.

There was a cross bow left behind by a crew member who abandoned the ship. he picked it up.

" Clearly you don't know how to properly run a ship!" Noc yelled back.

" I am Captain Nautical, one of the most feared pirates of these waters! I will have you head as a trophy!"

Nocturne knew he needed an opening and therefore he began to use taunting as a means of getting the captain to open himself up to being attacked.

" Please, you call yourself a pirate! Your Ship is sinking all because of me! I know you're kind, you're a fake!" Noc retorted.

" You're quite the talker!" Nautical yelled with a laugh.

" Yeah and you're pretty ugly and stupid!" Noc said with a pause between each insult.

" Are They really going to shout petty insults at each other!" Rarity said unamused.

" I know who you are Captain. I've heard you date ugly old mares!" Said Nautical with a roaring laugh. Noc paused for a brief moment before he replied.

" … Hey don't talk about your mother that way! Shes a very nice Lady!" This was the cinderblock that broke the camels back.

" I'll Gut you, you wretch!" The infuriated Captain Nautical screamed while he let go of spike and soared into the air. That gave Noc his chance and he took aim at Nautical. Nautical dove straight at Noc who had moved to the middle of what was left of the deck. It was over in less than a three seconds. Nautical took a bolt to his left wing and he veered left into the deck . Noc Shot two beams of magic at the remaining pirates hitting one of them over the side. The rest backed away from Rarity and Spike who were now squaring up to fight back.

Spike jump on my back!" Rarity yelled. Spike jumped on. Noc Galloped up to them,

" Come on this way!" He motioned to the side of the ship where he had tied his Dinky. The three lept over the side and Noc cast a spell to let them land softly in it. once they were in, he started the engine and off they went towards the coast. The Griffon King was now following behind .

Rarity and spike both stared at a heavily panting Nocturn Armor as he was piloting his boat to shore. Noc eventually noticed and smiled at them.

" Welcome to Parrot Port!" He said while grinning.

(East Beach, Parrot Port Island.)

Nocturn, Rarity and Spike all made it to shore just before the Griffon King had docked. The Queen's Pearl swept the waters for surviving pirates to take as prisoners, but Nautical was no where to be found.

Nocturn was hurt pretty bad as falling from the mast like he did plus the burns he received from the explosion that caused the mast to break and fall was enough to make him walk with difficulty. His uniform was burned and ripped with his coat being black in some places. Nothing a night of Magic healing wouldn't cure, but none the less, it hurt. Every pony converged on the east side docks including the Mayor and many of the towns ponies. Breeze flew to Nocturn and landed next to him.

" What….the hay….are you trying to do? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Breeze yelled at Noc who was nursing a burn on his left front leg.

" Yeah sorry,...I uh didn't mean to make a spectacle of things." he said sheepishly. He looked up to see Sea Star who was avoiding eye contact with him. He thought that was strange but he felt she would get over what ever she was mad about.

" Noc, can you please not do that ever again!" Pepper galloped up to him. She was pretty damn angry but she kept her emotions on a tight leash.

" Ok,ok, Im sorry! I won't try to bring in an entire pirate crew by my self! Im sorry!" Said Noc. Just then Rarity's friends galloped off the boat to reunite with her and Spike. Thats when Noc Noticed the armor of some of the guards. They were Canterlot Royal guards. This made him very nervous. He didn't recognise any of the faces so they all had to be new within the last fifteen years. They formed a box perimeter around the mares.

Twilight stepped out on to the ramp trotting over to Rarity and Spike, giving Spike a huge hug.

"Spike don't you ever do something like that again!" Twilight said with tears streaming down her face. She joined her friends in a group hug. It was a long hug that lasted five minutes. After they were done, Twilight turned to look at around, trying to find the unicorn who saved her friends. She spotted him staring back.

" Hi!" She said enthusiastically.

" Hi." he replied.

" I wanted to thank you for saving my friends, I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost them!" She smiled as she spoke.

" I've lost a few friends to the pirates myself, I wouldn't want anypony else to go through that. You are Equestrian, right?" Nocturn asked.

" Yes, I am Princess Twilight Sparkle of Equestria! Former student of our benevolent ruler, Princess Celestia!" Twilight said this with a smile..

" Welcome to Parrot Port Island your highness, It seems a lot has changed in Equestria in the past 15 years."

" A lot has changed!" Twilight replied.

" 15 years?" Twilight pondered to her self.

" May I be so bold as to ask, your highness, why are you here?" Noc looked at Twilight wondering if she was about to say what he was thinking she would.

" I'm on a royal mission to find a lost prince of Equestria, Nocturn Armor!" She proclaimed proudly. Suddenly there were many gasps of shock and Noc received dozens of stares from the ponies that were there. The Mayor's monocle fell from his eye as well. Noc Turned pale as she said his name and former title. A title that he wished stayed seacret.

Then her eyes opened wide as if she realised something. She looked Nocturn over with scrutinous eyes as she ran through a mental check list. .

" Hm, Unicorn Stallion roughly a little older than me, blue coat, light green main and tail, vividly green eyes and a Shield with stars cutie mar!." She took a step back with her front leg up to her chin. Shocked she then hesitantly asked,

" What is your name sir!" Twilight asked.

" Noc? A Prince? There's no way!" Breeze said with a chuckle.

" Noc? Whats going on? What is she talking about?" Pepper asked her old friend.

"Nocturne…..Nocturne armor!" Noc replied to Twilight.

" ( Gasp) Girls it's him!" Twilight exclaimed with excitement.

" Captain Nocturn Armor!" Noc added , emphasizing the word " captain" as if to correct Twilight. He was uncomfortable with everypony he knew finding out he was former royalty.

" Now we can bring you home!" Twilight stated with joy..

"Am I being detained?" Noc Asked worriedly.

" No of course not Your Highness! We are just bringing you home juat as Princess Celestia has ordered!" Said Rarity.

" Princess I don't' mean to be rude but I'm afraid thats not going to happen." Noc said as he looked at Twilight. .

" What do you mean? Don't you miss home? Dont you want to go home now that we found you!" Twilight was now confused.

" Princess, this is my home and I'm not going anywhere." Noc said sternly. Then a rainbow colored pegasus landed in front of him.

" What the hay do you think you're doing talking to Twilight like that? You're coming with us whether you want to or not!" She screamed at him.

" Wait! Rainbow!" Twilight called out to her brash friend. Noc however just used his magic to push rainbow back out of his face..

" Yeah good luck with that!." were his only words to her.

" Hey, don't do that!" Rainbow Dash yelled at him. Suddenly another voice called out to Nocturne.

" Little Brother?" Cadence Called out to Noc. She was unsure if it really was him. Noc stopped in his tracks.

" Cadence? " He said under his breath. Noc turned to look at the alicorn standing on the ramp. It was certainly her, just a little older and taller.

" It really is you!" Cadence proclaimed. Her eyes began to tear up as she flew past her detail of guards. She flew up to Noc and threw her forelegs around him.

" Oh little Brother! I've missed you so much!" She was Crying. Nocturne was at a loss for words. His eyes were wide with shock.

" I….I should have known you'd be with them." Noc said to Cadence. This made her chuckle.

" We'll what did you expect?" She replied,

" You know what I expected." He said with sorrow in his eyes.

" Nocturn, Of course not! Princess Celestia has already forgiven you!" Cadence said.

" Yes, she told me why you ran away!" Twilight said as she trotted up. Noc looked at both Cadence and Twilight who were looking at him expectantly.

" Look.. This.. I … This is a lot! Im sorry I have some thinking to do!" He said as he back up from Cadence.

" In any case, perhaps we can take this off the beach and back to town hall." Said the Mayor who had stepped in to take control of the situation. Both Cadence and Twilight looked at him with confusion.

" Styles Hoofington, Mayor of this Town, at your service your majesties!" He said with a bow.

" Charmed." both the princesses said.

" Captain, do you require medical attention?"

" No sir. Nothing a good shower can't fix."

" Then I expect you to be at Town Hall in 2 hours!" Hoofington said to Noc.

" Yes Mayor." he said flatly. Every pony was staring at Noc. He looked at his friends who stared at him with confused and some with anger ( primarily Pepper and Breeze). Noc shook his head and turned to walk towards his home.

Cadence trotted up to him and gave him another bear hug.

" Nocturne, whatever happens and whatever you decide to do, just know that I still care about you like a little brother. Don't worry about making any decisions now, I just want to spend some time with you! ok?" Cadence loosened her hug and stared him in the eyes.

" ….Thanks sis." He said with a smile and hugged her back.

"We'll all be waiting for you at town hall." She said as she trotted away.

" Ill be there!" he said back.

There was a lot of commotion on the beach and many of the ponies were beginning to follow The princesses in an impromptu procession. The police were busy dealing with the pirates that they had picked up from the water. Noc was making his way to his home. Rainbow was glaring at him when her friends were trotting away. Applejack noticed Rainbow dash was looking his direction and not trotting with everypony else.

" Dash, are you coming?" She asked her long time friend. Rainbow didn't answer right away but instead continued to glare at Nocturne.

" No." she said as she took to the sky.

" Well ya'll better not get lost and leave the prince alone!" AppleJack yelled at Rainbow. Rainbow made no indication that she heard AppleJack's warnings.

" Ugh, this can't end well!" AppleJack said to herself before she turned and galloped to catch up with everypony else.

Nocturne was trotting with mild difficulty, his left fore leg hurt from the fall onto the pirate deck. suddenly he heard a whoosh just above him.

" Breeze I don't feel like talking about it right now." He said with a warning tone in his voice.

" Who's Breeze?" Rainbow asked with disdain in her voice.

" Oh it's you." Noc said with flatly.

" Yeah pal, we're not done!" Rainbow swooped down and landed in front of Noc. All he could do was grunt .

" Please get out of my way, I've got another quarter mile to go." He said half pleading.

" No, not till you apologize for pushing me!" Rainbow demanded.

" Hey if you didn't get in my face, I wouldn't have pushed you!" He barked back.

" Maybe if you weren't such a jerk, maybe I wouldn't be in your face!" Rainbow retorted.

" I mean what gives? We're here to take you home so you can reclaim your princehood! Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Rainbow was now in his face again.

" Yes of course it does! but …. ugh damn it, you don't' know the whole story!" Noc argued back.

" Oh I know all about it! You used some dark magic and now you're running away because you think you're in trouble!" Rainbow Dash was calling him out.

" Oh you definitely have the whole scoop on the situation!" Noc sarcastically fired back.

" What? You're trying say theres more to it?" Rainbow asked.

" Damn strait! I dont know if you were paying attention or not, but this Island is at war!"

" What are you talking about? Those Pirates didn't stand a chance against you! How could they be a threat?"

" Well. those guys kind of sucked." Noc said calmly

" The rest of their fleet though, are ruthless! They'd try anything to get ahold of the ponies here on our Island! We were lucky today!" Noc rubbed his burned leg. Only then did Rainbow notice how bad off he really was.

" The threat these pirates pose is why I can't leave. But to be honest, This place has been my home for 15 years. I don't want to leave." Noc made his point and Rainbow was silent.

" ( sigh) I'm sorry I pushed you, that was wrong of me." Noc said to Rainbow. Rainbow was looking him over taking note of all the burns and cuts he had. She was also remembering that he got those burns and cuts from trying to save Rarity and Spike.

" I'm sorry I got in your face." Rainbow Said to him.

" Are we square? " Noc asked as he reached his hoof out. Rainbow extended her's and shook his.

" Yeah we're square, but you're still coming with us!" She added. Noc groaned. He turned to continue trotting.

" I doubt that very much. " he said as he was trotting off. Rainbow dash flew next to him keeping pace.

" Hey Wait up!" She said as she flew next to him.


End file.
